Source:NetHack 3.3.0/monsym.h
Below is the full text to monsym.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/monsym.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)monsym.h 3.3 92/10/18 */ 2. /* Monster symbols and creation information rev 1.0 */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef MONSYM_H 6. #define MONSYM_H 7. 8. /* 9. * Monster classes. Below, are the corresponding default characters for 10. * them. Monster class 0 is not used or defined so we can use it as a 11. * NULL character. 12. */ 13. #define S_ANT 1 14. #define S_BLOB 2 15. #define S_COCKATRICE 3 16. #define S_DOG 4 17. #define S_EYE 5 18. #define S_FELINE 6 19. #define S_GREMLIN 7 20. #define S_HUMANOID 8 21. #define S_IMP 9 22. #define S_JELLY 10 23. #define S_KOBOLD 11 24. #define S_LEPRECHAUN 12 25. #define S_MIMIC 13 26. #define S_NYMPH 14 27. #define S_ORC 15 28. #define S_PIERCER 16 29. #define S_QUADRUPED 17 30. #define S_RODENT 18 31. #define S_SPIDER 19 32. #define S_TRAPPER 20 33. #define S_UNICORN 21 34. #define S_VORTEX 22 35. #define S_WORM 23 36. #define S_XAN 24 37. #define S_LIGHT 25 38. #define S_ZRUTY 26 39. #define S_ANGEL 27 40. #define S_BAT 28 41. #define S_CENTAUR 29 42. #define S_DRAGON 30 43. #define S_ELEMENTAL 31 44. #define S_FUNGUS 32 45. #define S_GNOME 33 46. #define S_GIANT 34 47. #define S_JABBERWOCK 36 48. #define S_KOP 37 49. #define S_LICH 38 50. #define S_MUMMY 39 51. #define S_NAGA 40 52. #define S_OGRE 41 53. #define S_PUDDING 42 54. #define S_QUANTMECH 43 55. #define S_RUSTMONST 44 56. #define S_SNAKE 45 57. #define S_TROLL 46 58. #define S_UMBER 47 59. #define S_VAMPIRE 48 60. #define S_WRAITH 49 61. #define S_XORN 50 62. #define S_YETI 51 63. #define S_ZOMBIE 52 64. #define S_HUMAN 53 65. #define S_GHOST 54 66. #define S_GOLEM 55 67. #define S_DEMON 56 68. #define S_EEL 57 69. #define S_LIZARD 58 70. 71. #define S_WORM_TAIL 59 72. #define S_MIMIC_DEF 60 73. 74. #define MAXMCLASSES 61 /* number of monster classes */ 75. 76. #if 0 /* moved to decl.h so that makedefs.c won't see them */ 77. extern const char def_monsymsMAXMCLASSES; /* default class symbols */ 78. extern uchar monsymsMAXMCLASSES; /* current class symbols */ 79. #endif 80. 81. /* 82. * Default characters for monsters. These correspond to the monster classes 83. * above. 84. */ 85. #define DEF_ANT 'a' 86. #define DEF_BLOB 'b' 87. #define DEF_COCKATRICE 'c' 88. #define DEF_DOG 'd' 89. #define DEF_EYE 'e' 90. #define DEF_FELINE 'f' 91. #define DEF_GREMLIN 'g' 92. #define DEF_HUMANOID 'h' 93. #define DEF_IMP 'i' 94. #define DEF_JELLY 'j' 95. #define DEF_KOBOLD 'k' 96. #define DEF_LEPRECHAUN 'l' 97. #define DEF_MIMIC 'm' 98. #define DEF_NYMPH 'n' 99. #define DEF_ORC 'o' 100. #define DEF_PIERCER 'p' 101. #define DEF_QUADRUPED 'q' 102. #define DEF_RODENT 'r' 103. #define DEF_SPIDER 's' 104. #define DEF_TRAPPER 't' 105. #define DEF_UNICORN 'u' 106. #define DEF_VORTEX 'v' 107. #define DEF_WORM 'w' 108. #define DEF_XAN 'x' 109. #define DEF_LIGHT 'y' 110. #define DEF_ZRUTY 'z' 111. #define DEF_ANGEL 'A' 112. #define DEF_BAT 'B' 113. #define DEF_CENTAUR 'C' 114. #define DEF_DRAGON 'D' 115. #define DEF_ELEMENTAL 'E' 116. #define DEF_FUNGUS 'F' 117. #define DEF_GNOME 'G' 118. #define DEF_GIANT 'H' 119. #define DEF_JABBERWOCK 'J' 120. #define DEF_KOP 'K' 121. #define DEF_LICH 'L' 122. #define DEF_MUMMY 'M' 123. #define DEF_NAGA 'N' 124. #define DEF_OGRE 'O' 125. #define DEF_PUDDING 'P' 126. #define DEF_QUANTMECH 'Q' 127. #define DEF_RUSTMONST 'R' 128. #define DEF_SNAKE 'S' 129. #define DEF_TROLL 'T' 130. #define DEF_UMBER 'U' 131. #define DEF_VAMPIRE 'V' 132. #define DEF_WRAITH 'W' 133. #define DEF_XORN 'X' 134. #define DEF_YETI 'Y' 135. #define DEF_ZOMBIE 'Z' 136. #define DEF_HUMAN '@' 137. #define DEF_GHOST ' ' 138. #define DEF_GOLEM '\'' 139. #define DEF_DEMON '&' 140. #define DEF_EEL ';' 141. #define DEF_LIZARD ':' 142. 143. #define DEF_INVISIBLE 'I' 144. #define DEF_WORM_TAIL '~' 145. #define DEF_MIMIC_DEF ']' 146. 147. #endif /* MONSYM_H */ monsym.h